So Close, So Far :ContestShipping:
by JapanAnimeRox
Summary: May arrives in Johto at 15 years old and runs into Drew. Does love spark? ContestShipping
1. Reunion

The chestnut haired girl walked through the forest as she headed for Newbark Town. It took her three years to prepare to go to Johto, and, now 15 years of age, she was finally on her way. She wondered if her green-haired rival would still be there, considering he left far before her, and his old friend too. And there was always that creep with the purple hair who could be mistaken for a girl, or at least a gay guy. Maybe she'd have to meet totally new friends, and new rivals. She knew none could compare to any of her old ones.

As she lingered on her thoughts about old friends, she tripped over a small Spinarak. Thankfully, there was no Aridos to chase her for tripping and hurting the baby. She sighed. Traveling alone had its downfalls, much like anything in life. Like getting here three years late. She looked up and saw a white light. It must be the exit. Much like her former traveling companion, she ran out until she stopped at the sign on the edge of the cliff. A slight breeze blew her hair in front of her sapphire eyes. She took one deep breath. She took in everything around her, and read the sign.

"Newbark Town: Where New Beginnings Blow". Another breeze blew. New beginnings, she thought. I guess that's what it means when you come here too late. Oh well. A new beginning doesn't sound too bad. I will miss everyone, well, except Harley. She laughed to herself. Instead of jumping off the cliff like she wanted to, she ran down the hill, straight into Newbark Town. First stop, the Pokemon Center. She ran hard and fast.

"Nurse Joy, hi. I'm gonna be staying here a bit so if could have a room, that'd be great."

"Of course. Now what was your name?" Nurse Joy asked.

"May," she replied.

"The coordinator? Oh that's awesome. I'm a huge fan of yours," she told May while handing her the key to her room.

"Thank you, I'm honored."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't May," a familiar voice called. May didn't turn, but instead was frozen with shock. So he is here...

"Drew..." she whispered. Finally being able to move, she turned, and once again was stunned into the same position. This couldn't be Drew. He was tall and attractive, not saying he wasn't before. But this Drew had something different about him. He was skinnier than before. "Is it really you, Drew?"

"How many guys do you know that have a Roselia walking beside him?" he said while flipping his hair. Yeah, it was Drew.

"Only you. I see you still have to have your hair out of your eyes," she teased. Those beautiful, emerald eyes...

"It gets annoying."

"Then cut it." Please don't.

"But the chicks dig it," he laughed, flicking his hair again. May was still paralyzed. "Well, it seems that you haven't changed in looks much. Maybe your hair length. You may have gained a little too..."

"Oh shut up Drew!" May screamed in his face.

"Chill out. I'm only joking. I think you lost some. Be happy," he said, handing her a rose. She took it, remembering how he would always carry these.

"See why I called Mr. Rose?"

"You talk too much May," he sighed.

"It's your own fault for carrying them all the time. Where do you even get these?"

"Can't tell. Secret."

"Alright, fine." She walked to the elevator and pressed button for the elevator to go up. It made a ding noise and opened. Carrying her luggage, she walked in and pressed the button for it to go to floor 7. As it was closing, Drew squeezed himself in, flaunting his new skinny self that made May melt.

"Floor 7 I presume?" he said, looking at the lit up button.

"Yes, Drew."

"Great. That's my floor too."

"Great," May said with false sarcasm. But inside, she was overfilled with joy. She really loved this green-haired boy. She always had.

"Copycat," he joked.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the elevator made another ding and opened. She hadn't even felt it stop. As soon as the doors opened, she ran out of with bags in her hands. This left Drew dumbstruck, as May often did. He was a little upset, blaming himself for making May somehow uncomfortable, causing her to react like this. He didn't know why he felt this way. He refused to accept the idea of falling for a rival, especially May. So he walked the opposite direction to his room slowly and quietly.

May unlocked her door and plopped herself on the bed and her bags on the ground. She turned to where she was staring at her ivory colored roof. Why did I have to fall in love Drew? Why couldn't I have fallen for someone who could feel the same way? Ugh, love sucks. She still held the rose in her hands. She stared at its red coloring. But inside was a white piece of paper. Very carefully, she slid it out from between the petals, not wanting to damage the flower. Reading it aloud, it said:

Dear May,

I'm glad you made it to the Johto region. At least now I won't have to make another easily-angered rival that I can piss off all the time. Can't wait to see your new style. I would ask to see it now, but what fun would it be to spoil it before the contest? None whatsoever.

Love,

Drew

She wanted to rip the note to shreds. He was only happy that she was here so he didn't have to make a new rival to piss off?! And so what if she was short-tempered?! It was part of her charm! And she was still a 15 year old girl in love.

Tears rose to her eyes. She heard a knock on her door. She knew sooner or later he' just waltz in. So she locked the door. The lock made a loud click, and he stood there, shocked. He just wanted to know if she was okay. Instead, she shut him out. The rose in her hands was set on a shelf with the rest of the roses he'd given her, ever since they first met, that she had just put up before reading the card.

She took the note in her hands and ripped it all up. She only spared one part. "Love, Drew". She held up to her face and started to cry.

"Drew looks at me. I fake a smile so he can't see, that I want, and I need him, everything that we should be. Drew talks to me. I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny," she started to sing in between sobs. She sang softly so that if he was still there, she couldn't be heard. Drew...


	2. Feelings

The green-haired boy of May's dreams sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling, the brunette girl on his mind. _Why'd she freak like that? Did I really do something so horrible to her? Hell! What did I do?! Did I even do anything to her?! Why do I... worry so much about what she thinks of me? _He sighed, breaking the silence in the room. _Dammit Drew! Get that girl off your stupid mind! _

But he couldn't. And it fustrated him to no end since he had no clue why. He started yanking at his hair with his hands. _Drew, you do not like May! Got it?! She's... cute, smart, funny... Ugh! Cut it out! This is enough! You don't, and never will, like May Maple! _A soft knock broke him out of his inner conflict for a moment.

"Dr-Drew?" a shaky voice said from behind the door.

"May? Uh... come in." He didn't want her to think she did something. It was better if he let her in, whether it was a good time or not.

"It's locked." May twisted the knob effortlessly.

"My bad. I'll open it," Drew said as he walked to the door of his room. He unlocked it and opened it for the nervous brunette. "Hey, May."

"Hi, Drew," she said. "Mind if I come in?"

"No, go ahead," he getsured for her to walk in.

"Thanks." She sat down on one of the chairs.

"So, May," he started while closing his door, "Why did you come here all of a sudden?"

"I wanted to say sorry for the way I acted, and the only reason I did it is because I was mad about... well, never mind..."

"May, what's wrong? What are you mad about?"

"It's nothing," she turned away from him.

"You know I won't judge you or hurt you. I will try to help you in whatever way I can."

"I'm just afraid..." Tears started spilling over her blue eyes. "I... I... goobye Drew." She ran past him and threw the door open and ran to her room. He stared after her, looking at a little trail of tears on the ground. _May... _he thought. _Does she not... does she not trust me anymore?_

As soon as she was in her room, door locked again, she ran to her bed. She wasn't just crying now, it was everything. May didn't want Drew to see her like this. She took one of the roses from the shelf and held it to her heart. Her tears fell into the petals and the water added a darker hue to some of the petals. The colors mixed, and somehow, to May, reprented her feelings for Drew. The lighter side showed how she loved him, and the darker side showed how she felt when he pissed her off. The rose helped her feel better, showing how everyone feels mad and love. Maybe the rose could help her confidence with Drew. Maybe...

_Why didn't she tell me? _Drew thought. _Guess I'm not me anymore... or is May that's changed? No, it's me. I've never had these feelings, and now I do. That's definently a change. And I still don't know why I have these damn feelings! This pisses me off! I don't know how much more I can take, but I can't be away from May. _He set his hed on the wall with a loud thunk._ Ugh! I'm just gonna go to bed! _He laid his head on the overstuffed pillow on the feather bed. The bed was a little too squishy for him to be comfortabe, but oh well. Nothing he coud do. He slowly drifted into a deep slumber.

The next morning--4:30, very unfortunate for Drew--he awoke to a stroke from his Pokemon. He thought it might've been May before she smacked him or something. It really wouldn't surprise him. A soft bubblebeam hit his face and he shot up, screaming May's name. Masquerain looked at him with a lost expression, but Roselia seemed to get it. She stated talking to the puzzled Pokemon and explained it. Drew didn't get how his Pokemon could understand it, and himself not.

Unlike her green headed rival, May got no sleep. Her eyelids just wouldn't close, and she couldn't relax enough to sleep. She could only think of him. _Damn, I still can't that arrogant, annoying, selfish boy out of my mind! Why did I even have to meet him?! It isn't like meeting him has done me any good! _She glanced at the rose she kept by her pillow. The light side was facing her. _Drew... I wonder if he's awake...?_

Drew got out of bed and walked around the Pokemon Center's seventh floor. "What the hell am I doing?" he asked aloud. "It's not even five in the fucking morning!" He walked right by May's room, and she heard him. She glided over to her door and pushed her ear to it. "I feel like such an idiot. Shouldn't I be in bed? And why the hell am I talking out loud? I'm gonna wake people up. Wait, I suddenly don't give a damn." May was surprised to hear him curse like this. He never did, though it probably shouldn't surprise her with his attitude. "Holy shit! I still have no clue why I'm still out here." He sighed and dropped to the ground. May unlocked her door slowly and silently.

"Drew," she whispered, not knowing if he could hear her. She cracked her door open, peeking out. She spoke up, "Drew! What're you doing?"

"I have no clue anymore. Wait, May?! What the hell are you doing up?!"

"I could ask you the same thing." She was so horrible with comebacks.

"Sooo overused, May," Drew laughed.

"At least I'm not the one screaming curse words to myself at 5 in the morning in a Pokemon Center when everyone is asleep!"

"To be honest, I have no clue why I'm out here."

"You're a fucking moron."

"Now who's saying curse words?" he smirked.

She huffed and turned away. "Good night!" She slammed her door, forgetting to lock it. Drew walked in, and she turned away from him again.

"May, look, I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you suddenly make you upset. I'm sorry for losing your trust."

"Huh? Oh, that's not you fault. It's mine, really."

He noticed the roses. "Are those the roses that I gave you?"

She blushed. "Yeah, they are."

"Well, I'm honored that you kept them."

"I just loved roses is all."

He lost his normal "cool" expression for half a second, then returned to normal, even flicking his hair. "Hmph. I don't really believe that May. Are you sure you just don't like me?"

_I know I don't. I love you Drew._ "Are you sure you don't like me. I mean I never believed you when you said the roses were for Beautifly."

Now it was his turn to turn red. "I seriously meant that May."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Ugh. I knew I shoulda gone back to my room after you stormed in here."

"Just because I found out your little secret?" she giggled.

"Hey, you blushed first," he fipped his hair again.

"I. Do. Not. Like. You. Drew. I. Promise."

"And neither I to you Miss Maple," he said, taking a rose out from nowhere.

"And yet you bring out the roses."

"Can't help it if I'm sweeter than you."

"Yeah, you're sweet as sugar Drew."

"That's Mr. Hayden to you," he smirked again.

"No. I will call you what I wish. Now good night."

"Fine, good night." Drew walked out the door. May's heart skipped a beat and she stopped breathing for a moment. Drew Hayden...


	3. A Little Encounter

A/N: Sorry this is so delayed! I had a LOT of bull going on for the past year but it's seriously personal. So enjoy this! Plus, I almost gave this up because I had no inspiration. But then everyone started reviewing and adding to story alerts and I got back into my Pokemon and I was inspired! I rewrote this like 4839 times btw. AND I'm going to try my best to update faster, promise. It'll be hard, but I can always try right? RIGHT! So keep reviewing and being my inspiration! I heart you guys!

'Kay Drew, gotta be quiet, Drew thought to himself as he opened the door to May's room. As Drew had thought, she was asleep. Hm, what should I say? He chuckled to himself as he thought of her face when she awoke to him.

"May! Get your lazy self up! It's time for the contest!" he yelled into her face.

Her eyes shot open; her blanket flew over Drew's head, much to his dislike; her arms flew out; her left leg kicked the wall, and her right leg kicked Drew's stomach. In other words, she completely spazzed. "Whaaaaa?! Contest?!" She rushed out of her bed and buzzed around the room looking for something to wear. She didn't even notice the person standing in her room, under a blanket, and clutching his stomach with one arm(not that May could see that part). "What should I wear?! Oh my gosh! Contest!"

"May, could you be any more blonde?" Drew startled her as he came from under the blanket.

"Drew?! Why are you in my room?! Why are you still in your pajamas when there's a contest you're late for?!" May asked frantically. She started taking pieces of clothing she'd taken out and placing them on the bed, trying to figure out which went with which best.((A/N: I can't even understand May in here.))

"Contest? What contest?" he retorted, attempting to keep a straight face.

"Um, er... The one that... uh... I'm not sure," she said, her voice sounding disappointed.

"I figured. The closest thing we have to a contest this week is the ball in two days."

She raised an eyebrow. "Ball?"

"Uh-huh. It's in the National Park."

"National... Park?"

"It's north of Goldenrod City. Here's a map." He pulled out a map from the pocket of his jeans and handed it to her.

She took it from him with a smirk, "You carry around a map in your pocket?"

"No, I was taking a look at it before waking you up."

"Oh okay." Taking a glance at the map, her mouth fell open. "It's like four cities over, and we have to go through all these caverns and stuff!"

"We? I don't; I have a Flygon, so I'm not worried."

"Drew! C'mon! We've been friends since Hoenn! Please?" She tried her best puppy-dog look.

"I'll think about it. But once I get a date, you can't ride, got it?"

Her face lit up. "Thank you Drew!"

"You won't be excited for long. You might as well just start walking now," he chuckled.

"You're so arrogant. You won't get a date so easily when you act like that."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes and turned for the door.

"Get out so I can get dressed?"

"Fine, I'm going," he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Ugh, I hate him sometimes," she turned towards her pile of clothes. "Oh my gosh! This is soo cute! I'm totally wearing this with... ooh! These!" She picked up a red zip-up t-shirt that covered half her arms with Sakura petals running down the left arm and a pair of blue biker shorts. She quickly changed and ran down the stairs to the lobby. Stepping down the last step, she saw Drew sitting on a chair. She walked over to where he was, and was about to say hi, but then a blue-haired girl came and started conversing with him. May could've sworn she knew the girl. Blue hair, white cap, black dress? Dawn! Of course Drew would go with the preppy, pretty type. Feeling a tad hurt, she sat down in the back corner of the room. A young boy about her age stood in front of her, staring at her.

"Um, are you okay miss?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it's just my best friend got a date when he was my ride to the ball tomorrow," she sighed.

"Same here except I was her ride. Mind if I sit down?"

"No, go ahead." He sat down by May. "My name's May by the way."

"Kenny. I'm from the Sinnoh region, but me and my friend Dawn came for the Coordinator's ball."

"Wait, Dawn?" May asked.

"Yeah. You know her?" Kenny asked, surprised.

"Yeah, she's friends with Ash Ketchum and Brock, two of my greatest friends. I met her when we competed in the Wallace Cup. Did Ash come with you guys?" May had a little excitement oozing from her voice.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Well, I need a date 'cause I'm guessing Dawn's going with Drew, but it's not like Drew was ever my date or anything."

"You and I can always go together," Kenny suggested.

"Whoa, really? We just met though."

"Well, you need a ride, and we both need dates, right?"

"Yeah... Okay then, I'll go with you."

"Cool. I'll talk to you later May." Kenny walked off to talk to Dawn who was still flirting merrily with Drew. It made May's blood boil, but she'd never tell Drew. Well, someday she would. But that day would be months from now. And that was if she was lucky. But now she needed to focus on this new guy Kenny who just waltzed into her life and asked her out. Drew and Dawn can have their fun but so will she!

May walked over to Drew and Dawn, but not to ruin their yuk fest. Just to say hi to Dawn. "Hey Drew! Guess what!"

Dawn and Drew focused on May when she came over, and Dawn was astounded. "May! Ohmygosh hi!"

"Hey Dawn! It's been so long!" May said, acting as if she wasn't flirting with her best friend/rival/guy she was in love with/whatever that all means. "How've ya been?"

"I've been great! Me and my friend just came for the Coordinator's Ball Wednesday. We both have got 4 ribbons! It's so exciting!" Dawn squealed.

"4 ribbons? That's great! I have 3, but I would've had four, had I not decided to come here right before a contest. Luckily, they said they'll accept my ribbons from Hoenn considering I came here in the middle of contest season. By the way Drew, how many ribbons do you have?" May chatted excitedly. Drew just stared. Since when was May such a.... _girl_? "Hello? Earth to Drewby?"

"Uh, sorry. I have 4, but I plan on winning the contest this Friday in Floroama. I believe you'll be competing in that one as well May?" Drew asked.

"Yup! What about you and Kenny, Dawn?"

"We're leaving the Thursday before. Big contest soon and I can't miss it! Plus with all the training required, I need to get there early."

"That's too bad. Speaking of this Kenny guy, where is he?" Drew looked for anyone who might be friends with Dawn.

"I don't know. He was with me when I walked in. Wait, May, how did you know who Kenny was?" Dawn realized May had mentioned him by name, which Dawn hadn't done.

"Oh, well, ya see... I saw you guys talking and I figured you were going to the ball together and I was upset 'cause I didn't have a ride there, and then he asked if I was okay, and we just started talking and he said he knew you and was here with you for the ball and yeah." May fidgeted and it was obvious to Drew and Dawn she had left out something—the fact her and Kenny were going together!

"And what else?! Love at first sight and you're going together?!" Dawn loves gossip, May thought.

May looked at Drew, who was staring curiously at her, as if he was trying to figure out her secret by looking into her eyes. She looked back at Dawn to answer, "Well, yes and no. We're going together, but we're not in love."

"Aw! How cute! Kenny's going to be mocked forever for this!"

Drew looked around the room, seeming as if he wanted anything but to look at May. For a moment, May thought she saw hurt and concern flash in his eyes, but she knew it couldn't be. He's too "cool" to care, and besides, he was going with Dawn.

"Hey DeeDee, we gotta go train!" Kenny called out to Dawn.

"Got it! And stop calling me that!" Dawn waved goodbye to Drew and May and ran off after Kenny. "Hey wait up!"

"She's strange, but cute," Drew said. May just nodded. "So you and Kenny, eh?"

"You and Dawn?" A rose colored blush danced across his face as he turned away to prevent May from seeing. He simply nodded as he stared at the television set on the wall.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Anything."

"Well it's two questions."

"Go ahead Drew."

"Well first off, my mind's been plagued by this question since I met up with you yesterday."

"Drew! Just say it!"

"Jeesh, stop getting so impatient. Anyways, I was wondering if... you had lost your trust in me?"

"Eh? Of course not! I trust you more than anyone!" May hadn't really meant for the last part to come out, but it was too late now.

"Alright, so you still trust me?"

"Duh. Okay, there's your two questions."

"No, one was just to make sure. Second, have you ever been in love?"

"Uh..." May's face grew as red as her old bandana. She could've been mistaken for a firetruck! "Well, yeah, I have."

"How did you know you were in love?"

"That's three questions Drew."

"Please May? I really need your help. I think I'm in love with this girl, but I've never been in love before so how would I know?"

"Solidad?"

"Huh?"

"Are you in love with Solidad?" May asked again.

"No. Please just tell me how you knew," Drew asked again. His eyes were sincere and May couldn't help but poor out her soul.

"Well, the feeling was different than anything I'd ever felt before. Even others observed my off behavior. Every time I look into his eyes, I see forever with us, not "me and him," but _us_. I never felt down with him. Sure he teased me a lot, but he was always there. I trusted him with more than just my life. There once was this quote that sang in my mind when I saw him. 'We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but learning to see an imperfect person perfectly.' And—"

Drew cut her off. "May, I get it. I think..."

"You say you get it but you only think you get it but that's not the same as actually getting it. Got it?" May said confusing the daylights outta Drew.

"Sure? But still. Plus it's different for everyone right?"

"Yeah, good point. So whataya think?"

"Huh?"

"Are. You. In. Love. With. Her?" May enunciated.

"I... I..."

A/N: Oooh! Cliffy! This wasn't gonna be the end of the chapter but I have another story to finish before 10 tonight and I have to speak on the phone and watch wrestling and etc and it's like 8, so yeah. Plus, I like cliffhangers! Anyways, I should have a new chapter up soon. Writing's becoming more and more frequent again. But sorry for the shortness. If you want a long story, read my Fruits Basket one. Over 4000 words in one chapter! I'm so proud of myself :'D -cough- Now, anyways, read and review! :D


End file.
